


Sunny Side

by anniekinkin (bubblline)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A frankly ridiculous amount of cookies, Angst Light (TM), Fluff, Ignis finally gets some rest, M/M, Pre-Canon, bc Gladio is more thoughtful than he looks, brotherhood era, sweet sweet kisses, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblline/pseuds/anniekinkin
Summary: Gladio and Ignis relax together in a nice bath and enjoy each other's company.OR: Noctis forgot to tell Ignis that he has a bake sale the next day and Gladio comes to the rescue.





	Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely inspired by my latest visit to Lush and the fact that I too have forgotten to inform my mom about a bake sale until the night before....

“Iggy?” Gladio asked as he hung up the key on the board next to the door. “You there?” he stepped out of his shoes and hung up his jacket. The bag with his sports gear he let slump on the ground and rolled his shoulder. Maybe he’d over done it a little at training today but he still didn’t like how easily Cor had disarmed him the other day.

There was an amazing smell in the air. Holiday treats if Gladio wasn’t mistaken. He didn’t know what he was expecting as he set foot in the joined living room kitchen area but it wasn’t this. Every single surface of the place was covered in trays upon trays of cookies. Chocolate, coco, and nutty flavors mixed together in an avalanche of impressions.

In the midst of the chaos, Ignis kneeled on the floor, a piping bag in hand and decorating a patch of cookies.

“Iggy. What in the gods’ names are you doing?” Gladio asked, still standing in the doorway, he was afraid to move into the room and step on the baked goods.

“Noct remembered today that he promised to bring cookies to their yearly charity bake sale at school tomorrow. He’s stuck in a council meeting all day.”

“And instead of letting him figure it out you put the royal chefs to shame.”

“He would have just gotten some cookies from that dreadful combini around the corner of his apartment and I could not let that happen. It’s not just his name he’s endangering like this.”

“I know Iggy, but it’s just a bake sale and not an international crisis. He needs to learn that there are consequences to his actions.”

Ignis sighed. “You wouldn’t say no if I let you try some cookies though, would you?” Gladio laughed and shook his head.

“No way in hell. I’m not complaining about the cookies, they smell heavenly. Though I think we should probably take a rain check on those numbers you wanted to run by me, you look like you’ve been on your feet since 6am.”

“Try 4am, Noct sent that text at 3am.” Ignis rubbed his eyes and put the piping bag down. His usually carefully styled hair looked like a hen had nested in it. It was kind of cute. Gladio loved Ignis’ hair when it was a little disheveled, it made him look less serious.

“Okay yeah, no more royal business for you today.”

“My hero.” Ignis dead-panned and let his head softly plunk on the coffee table next to him. “I think my legs fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh jeez, Ig.” Gladio maneuvered over to him and carefully put the cookies out of harm’s way before he offered Ignis his hand. “You okay to get up or do you need help?”

“I should be fine, thank you.” He took Gladio’s hand and got up, albeit a little shaky on his legs. Gladio kept Ignis’s hand in his, laid it on the small of his back and pulled him close. Ignis sighed again, although this time it sounded more relieved than exasperated.

“If you manage to carry me up the stairs and draw a bubble bath I will personally cook you the very best ramen you have ever had.”

“Not above bribery I see?”

“It’s like you don’t even know me.” Ignis joked and leaned closer still and leaned his cheek against Gladio’s chest, “But I don’t mind this either, Cor is keeping you busy.”

“He and dad both, when the King doesn’t need him he’s hounding me and Iris.”

“How’s her training going?”

“She won’t be a master gunner or spear woman any time soon but she’s pretty good with daggers.”

“Formidable choice.” Ignis said and Gladio chuckled.

“She always liked how graceful you wielded them, that’s probably why she’s training more with them. But how about that bubble bath you mentioned earlier, I would go for one as well, my arms are killing me.”

“Go ahead I’ll put the cookies away.”

“Don’t be too long and don’t start cleaning now, we can still do that later.”

Ignis nodded and loosened his arms around Gladio’s middle.

“Very well.” Ignis said. Gladio reached out and drew a stray strand of hair behind Ignis’ ear before he leaned in for a kiss. They hadn’t had the chance to meet up with only the two of them present all week and Gladio missed having Ignis close.

The kiss was brief, only a little longer than a peck and much too short for Gladio’s liking but they had all the time in the world tonight and where that one came from many others would follow.

Gladio climbed the stairs and opened the door to the surprisingly small bathroom in Ignis’ house. Ignis’ family was just as wealthy as his but they always preferred efficiency over grandeur. He wasn’t even sure the bathtub could hold one person comfortably much less two grown, and above average fit, men but they’d make it work somehow. Gladio opened the little cabinet by the faucet and rifled through a few different bath supplies until he found a golden glittering bath bar. It smelled citrusy and slightly sweet, and if he wasn’t mistaken it would produce and abundance of bubbles. Exactly what they needed.

Gladio heard Ignis rummaging downstairs and just when the tub was halfway filled Ignis came up the stairs, he didn’t join Gladio immediately, instead he went to his bedroom and opened a few drawers.

 

 

That thing that’s been happening between them didn’t happen suddenly, it was a weird shift from strangers that only interacted over things concerning their royal duties, to reluctant acquaintances that shared tips and techniques, to friends who hung out after hours, desperate for a life outside the Citadel. And now they were here, they still hadn’t named what was happening between them, as soon as they did it would be a fixed thing, something serious and both knew they never could have that and still live and work like they were now. It would mean serious change, and as much Gladio liked to pretend he was above relationship drama and broken hearts, he wasn’t. They didn’t talk about the elephant in the room, the ghost of their shared, lifelong duty and what would happen if this dangerous thing they were having would one day go wrong.

Gladio sighed and sat down at the edge of the tub, testing the water temperature with one hand. They didn’t talk about it because they both knew they would always have the same priorities.

“Thanks for preparing the bath. You looked miles away just now, anything in particular on your mind, Gladio?” Ignis had the uncanny ability to appear in a room without making a sound.

“Nah, just the usual, nothing that can’t wait.”

“Well then, why aren’t you naked and in the tub already?”

Gladio laughed “Bossy.” Iggy raised one eyebrow, “Didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“I thought so.” Ignis said and smiled.

Gladio took off his tank top and sweatpants and gingerly lowered himself into the warm water. Ignis was still undressing. He carefully unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt. Gladio studied how Ignis’ elegant long fingers opened zippers and flexed with each button they opened, they might as well have been playing an instrument with how precise and controlled each motion was. When he finally folded all his clothes and turned around to join Gladio in the tub he grinned.

“I had my doubts it would fit us both but I think we’ll manage.”

“I would hope so, otherwise this would be a little awkward.” Gladio swirled his fingers around the bubbles. Ignis rolled his eyes and let himself get settled against Gladio’s chest. It was a very very tight fit but they made it work. Gladio put his arms around Ignis’ waist and pressed a soft kiss against the juncture where his shoulder met his neck. Ignis closed his eyes and leaned back closer.

“I needed this.” He sighed and reached back for Gladio, it was an awkward angle but they finally kissed, deeply and completely unhurried. It was a new feeling, usually they only had stolen moments in the Citadel training facilities or between meetings. The fact that Ignis had suggested this meeting was new too, his planner was fuller than that of most CEOs in town. He barely had time for himself much less a partner, but he sent Gladio that text. Inviting him here.

“Mhm.” They both let their touches linger and only slowly pulled apart again. Ignis let his hands wander up and down Gladio’s under arms in thought.

“I have a great idea what we’ll do once we get out of this tub.” 

“Oh? Pray tell.”

“We crack open that secret compartment in your freezer, where you keep your personal stash of ice cream and I brought over a wine my dad got as gift from an Accordian diplomat.” Gladio whispered in Ignis’ ear.

“Hm yes, talk dirty to me.” Ignis whispered bach and both laughed “I also have the DVD-box-set of that historical romance drama series you like.”

Gladio almost reflexively said _“Gods, I love you”_ before he was painfully reminded that it wasn’t his place to say those words, at least not until they decided they were actually dating.

“You just know me too well, Iggy.”

“We can also order from that Galadhian place you like, I don’t want to set foot into that kitchen for the rest of the week.”

“Awesome, but how about right now we just relax, we have all the time in the world tonight.”

“It’s as if you can read my mind sometimes.”

They lay around the tub until they both looked like a couple of raisins with their prune skin and Ignis couldn’t come up with any more puns involving objects in his bathroom. There were a couple more kisses and jokes about how many different conditioners, body scrubs and essential oils Ignis owned. But it was a relaxed afternoon, evening and night.

And even if they were on borrowed time, tonight they felt like they had eternity waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anniekinkin) or [tumblr](http://bubblline.tumblr.com/)


End file.
